world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
061414meouetsami
arcaneArtisan AA began pestering taciturnContagion TC at 23:21 -- 11:21 AA: Meouet! You survived! 11:21 AA: And went God Tier even! 11:21 AA: What happened? 11:22 TC: My last ditch effort turned out to be... 11:22 TC: successful. 11:22 AA: That's great! What did you do? 11:23 TC: I had some weird glittery purple powder in my substance analyzer. I figured I'd rather have gone out on my own terms, and I knew it was toxic... 11:24 AA: That makes sense I guess. I just wish I could have helped. I mean....now I guess that would've been a BAD thing, but I still sort of feel like I let you down. 11:25 TC: Not at all! 11:25 AA: So how does it feel? Everyone's been scrambling to try to pull it off, but you're the first of us to actually do it. 11:25 AA: Do you feel powerful? 11:26 TC: Honestly, I feel weird. But I think it's because of all the discussion I just had, the experience of being shredded to ribbons, and the new responsibility I have to uphold... 11:26 TC: I wouldn't say more powerful, even. Possibly just more burdened. 11:27 AA: Oh. I guess I can get that. My Eldritch Painting stuff is as much of a burden as a benefit a lot of the time. 11:28 AA: I'm sorry you had to go through that being shredded thing, too. I go through a similar thing when I'm in my dream body, so I know how much that can suck. 11:28 AA: Wait, what discussion? 11:29 AA: Oh, wait, all that stuff you told me to tell the others....I was so worried about you I didn't even think about it! You did say you learned something about these echoes, right? 11:29 TC: You know... the Echoes... they know they're Echoes, but they don't? They're all exactly the same as the real one, from what I can understand. Indistinguishable... 11:29 TC: So... Perhaps the Libby we knew in the first place... was also an Echo. 11:30 AA: Hmm. Actually....that would make sense. She made comments about "cheating death." So did Scarlet. 11:30 AA: I guess that would technically be cheating death, if you had an echo of you that survived. 11:30 TC: Either way, the true Libby is frozen in time, which is why the Echoes are able to act without conscience. 11:30 TC: Yes, but if it's just a copy of you, is it really you? 11:30 AA: I don't know. Maybe not. But....from your perspective, it would be. Right? 11:31 TC: Probably? I don't know. I feel like that's a question for a heart player. 11:32 AA: Maybe so. 11:32 TC: Sorry. 11:32 AA: Also, the echo on this side that looked like Libby just turned into Jack. 11:32 TC: Pellok turned into Libby here. 11:32 AA: I'm not sure I buy that, either. But I don't know how to respond to it. 11:33 TC: My theory, knowing that yours appeared to be Jack... 11:33 TC: Were you able to confirm that the Jack that tasked you with this was the true Jack? 11:33 AA: No. The fact that he didn't kill anyone actually kind of draws all of that into question pretty strongly. 11:33 TC: Because so far, as I understand it... Jack has been attempting to ruin our game. 11:34 TC: From what I just learned, the Echoes are also trying to ruin our game. 11:34 TC: Beating the game will destroy them. 11:34 TC: They want to live. 11:34 AA: But you said our Libby might have been an Echo all along, right? 11:34 AA: Was she trying to ruin our game too? 11:35 TC: It's possible, but I don't know at what point her original self was frozen. Because if that's the case, the Echo would act in accordance with her whims if she were still alive. 11:35 TC: If any of this information is even valid. 11:35 AA: Ughh. This is all so difficult. I don't know what the right thing to do is. Do we fight the echoes? Or do we try to help them find a way to survive? 11:36 TC: Helping them find a way to survive will doom our game. 11:36 TC: Though... with as many players as we've lost already... 11:36 TC: It may already be. 11:36 AA: Honestly, I'm not so sure I have a problem with that. If I can keep all my friends alove and healthy... 11:36 AA: *alive 11:36 TC: Which makes me wonder why they're pressing for this change now. 11:37 AA: ...who cares if there's a new universe? I mean, we can live in this universe. Just make it nicer. 11:37 TC: That's true. 11:37 TC: I did say I'd try to find a way to help the Echoes. I don't want to think they're inherently evil. 11:38 TC: I am obligated to do as much right now. 11:38 AA: Yeah, but I can't let them hurt my friends. And if Melaina's one of them, she's got a black eye coming her way for what she did to Beau. 11:38 AA: But I don't want to kill ANYONE if we can find some other way. 11:39 TC: I'll see what I can come up with... 11:39 TC: If I've God Tiered, I'm near a quest bed. Which means I'm on a Rage world. 11:40 TC: Maybe there's something here that will help me figure out what's going on. 11:40 TC: and then I'll be back to you all as soon as I have more info. 11:40 TC: I'd hate for us to accomplish this task only to find it was a huge detriment to everything. 11:40 AA: Have you tried contacting Scarlet? If it's the machine that killed her, maybe she knows where it's from. 11:40 TC: I've never spoken to Scarlet before. 11:41 AA: Oh. Yeah, I guess maybe Libby wouldn't have had much wish to get you involved with her. 11:41 AA: She's not evil like Jack is, but there's no love lost between her and Libby. 11:41 TC: Hm... 11:43 TC: Well... if it will help me find a way to save her, I don't mind breaking that trust. If it means truly saving her. 11:45 AA: Okay. Careful though. Trust means a lot to Libby. But I guess you know as well as anyone what would and would not make someone angry. 11:46 AA: Scarlet's handle is ravishingCalypso. 11:46 TC: Thank you. 11:46 AA: Sure thing. 11:46 AA: Good luck, Meouet. 11:46 TC: You as well. Keep your eyes on those things. 11:46 AA: I will. Not that I can trust my eyes anyway. 11:47 TC: Be safe. 11:48 AA: You too. -- taciturnContagion TC ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 23:49 --